Got to love that Karma
by Xen-Oh
Summary: A/U What if Keitaro was somewhat different and very very lucky when he arrived and how would a certain foxed face resident react towards him. PG-13 for some humor
1. Default Chapter

Got to love that Karma

A/N:  This is an alternate version story.

What if Keitaro was somewhat different and very very lucky when he arrived?

And how would a certain foxed faced resident react to him

( ) Means thoughts

Don't own Love Hina, Duh

Ch.1 The Karmatic arrival of Keitaro

Urashima Keitaro was smiling. (Life is good).  So what he failed the Tokyo University exam twice, he had to leave midway through the test to tend to family emergencies; nothing bad happened and so he was happy.   It started raining but Keitaro didn't notice, he subconsciously picked up an abandoned umbrella and started whistling a tune.  He reflected how his parents had asked him to leave their home.  They just didn't have the moneyfor him to stay, so he took up his traveling pack and told them he was going to his favorite grandma's inn to stay while he take the test a third time.  Seeing how he didn't need his umbrella anymore, he gave it to the nearest person of which turned out to be the grateful original owner.

"Thank you kind sir!  This is my son's favorite thing!  I wouldn't know what I would of done had I lost it"  

The woman choked back some sobs, which got Keitaro's attention. He turned and smiled serenely at her.  She blushed and calmed down.  She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and went her way.  Keitaro once again got lost in his cheerful thoughts.  A gun pressed into his back soon interrupted those thoughts.

 "Give me your wallet our I'll shoot!"

Keitaro shrugged and handed the man his wallet.  The man smirked and ran down the street and was immediately hit by a police car.  The wallet flew through the air and landed squarely in Keitaro's hand. (More good fortune) he thought as he walked into oncoming traffic, avoiding every car that almost hit him.  He finally got to his destination:  Hinata-inn.  (Wow it is so huge!)  He thought, walking through the oak doors.  He deposited his bags in his grandma's room.  He then just plopped onto the floor and looked into the ceiling.  That was where he noticed a plank covering a hole in the ceiling.  (Hmm I have to look into that later.)  He thought  (But first a bath!)  He got up and got a towel out his huge bag.  He walked out the door and looked at the hallway  (I wonder where the bath is?)  He opened the first door he saw and walked into a hot spring.  He jumped in and sighed at the comfort he was feeling.  He dozed off to sleep.  He had dreams of rainbows and golden fields, but a sound woke him up.  He opened his eyes to see several scantly clad females get into the water. (This must be a hot spring for both genders)  he thought.  Being the nice guy he is, he swam over and yelled a greeting.

  
"Hello!"

The result he got was them jumping up in fright, dropping their towels.  (Skittish bunch aren't they?)  He laughed and scratched his head

"Sorry. Must of scared you"

He didn't notice one of them bring out a Katana and other crack her knuckles because he was still chuckling.

Point of View:  Mitsune

I was surprised to see a guy bathing in our hot springs.  I mean he just called out and greeted us.  I wasn't that offended because he was sort of cute, the way he smiled just reached down and touched me somewhere in my soul.  Alas I knew he was in trouble because of my companions, Naru and Motoko.  As expected of them, they were already ready to castrate the poor boy.  He had his eyes closed, chuckling at some thought.  You know he never struck me as perverted.  I gave me goodbyes to the poor boy as both women charged at him.  Motoko, being the kendo expert, reached him first.  She slashed at him with her chi attack…

"Hey look a quarter!" He exclaimed and pointed.

He ducked his head and reached down to pick up the cash, missing the attack completely.  My jaw as well as Motoko's jaw dropped as this happened.  Naru was too much in a blind rage at being peeped on to notice this.  She threw an uppercut that would of send the boy into the next country only…

"Opps my towel slipped!"

  
Naru missed as he stepped back with such speed that was unheard of, just to readjust his towel.  She stumbled and fell into the water.  Motoko slashed at him with her blade to find that a small branch fell from a tree above us and reflected the blow towards Naru, destroying her towel.  I winced because there was something worse then a scantly clad pissed off Naru and that was a naked pissed off Naru.  She charged at the boy again with murder in her eyes just to find him gone.  

"Wow what interesting people!!"  Came a voice next to me.

I turned my head in surprise to find him drinking a cup of tea, watching the whole thing.  (How did he do that?)

"Oh forgive me.  May I offer you some tea?"

Dumbfounded I nodded.  He bowed to reach for a cup, avoiding another slash from Motoko's sword and he turned towards me, causing Naru to miss her punch by an inch and crash into Motoko.  The boy looked at the two unconscious women

  
"Oh my how did that happen?"

  
I couldn't help it:  I started laughing, long and hard.  I actually felt my own age again.  The boy just watched me in amusement, until I could calm down.  The first thing out my mouth was

"I don't know who you are, but you must be either very skilled, or very lucky!"

Before he could answer, he was interrupted by…

"Nephew?  What are you doing here?"

  
The boy turned to the entrance to the spring  
  
"Aunty Haruka!" 

  
He ran in her direction and hugged her, despite his state of undress. He twirled her around and two my amusement. Her feet knocked Motoko and Naru back into the water as they charged at him.  Neither one noticed.

"How long has it been, Aunty?"  
  
Haruka surprised me by laughing and playfully bopped the boy on the head

"It hasn't been that long. So call me Haruka.  Aunty makes me sound like a old woman"

"Still it's good to see you.  Let me get dressed and an tell you why I'm here."  
  


So the two went out the door and Keitaro closed it right into Motoko's face, causing her to stumble into Naru and both of them fell into the water, again.  I walked over and looked at the two girls.  They looked liked dead fish floating in a barrel.

"Something tells me that things are about to get very fun"

Read and review


	2. Ch2: Keitaro Man of… Well not that Much

Got to love that Karma

A/N Thanks for the reviews.  Note Other then Keitaro, 

Some characters may be OCC

( ) Means thoughts

Don't own Love Hina, Duh

Oh and email suggestions 

Ch.2: Keitaro; Man of…. Well not that Much

            Mitsune, after laughing long and hard at her follow roommates, walked towards the manager's room to try and learn more about the mysterious nephew of Haruka.   She listened right up to the door only to see several of her fellow tenants eavesdropping outside the door.  One Maehara Shinobu and Koalla Suu and they both seemed to be excited about the newcomer.  Mitsune was considering living up to her nickname of  "Kitsune" and playing a prank on the two young girls when the door suddenly flew open and two ogres where leering at the two girls.  Suu ran away laughing while Shinobu's reaction was time delayed.  She looked at one ogre then to the other and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on to the ground.  

"I think we went too far Aunty," said one ogre

The same ogre was bopped over the head

"Call me Haruka for the second time, and I agree.  Shinobu looks like she just died" Replied it's twin

Point of View: Mitsune

Suu came back with a giant bazooka and fired it at one of the Ogres.  I like a normal person ducked for cover and watched, as the missile got closer.  At the last minute it swerved and head right into the hot spring, which I accidentally left open.  The missile flew in and the air drag from it slammed the door behind it.  I winched as I heard the explosion and remembered that Naru and Motoko were still in there, tending to their shattered egos.  After I felt that it was safe to look, I saw Haruka walk by, cracked the door open and looked inside.  She gave one look and whistled.  

"That had to hurt"

The boy walked over to Suu and patted her head

"Wow that was a huge explosion.  Did you build that?"

"Yep mister"  
  


The boy laughed

  
"Oh don't call me mister. That makes me sound so old."  

The boy did a weird pose and pointed his index finger like it was a gun.

 "Keitarou, Urashima Keitaro."  
"You like James Bond?"  
"Yep I love classic American movies.  If I knew your name, we could go watch my complete collection"  
"Okay.  Names double-O…. double-O… darn…I can't think of a good parody"  
"How about double-O seven-and-the-half?"

Suu clapped her hands together and giggled

  
"I like you.  Okay then my name is double-O seven-and-the-half, or you can call me Suu or even R"

Keitaro grinned and began speaking like a secret agent

"Okay 007.5 we got a meeting point to review all of our number one agent, 007's past missions"

"Roger sir"  
"Lead the way."  

Keitaro followed Suu out the hallway and I last saw them laughing. I turned to Haruka.

"So what is the deal with that boy."  
"Why do you like him?"

I was glad Haruka was the only one here.  I wouldn't like to explain why I blushed

"NO! Just curious to find out who the guy that I walked into the hot-springs is"

"Ooookkkaaayyy"  
"I mean it!"

"Fine His name is Keitaro.  He is my nephew that is year age.  He is staying here because he is taking Toudai examinations and had nowhere else to go.  He is going to be your new manager"

Two voices came from behind the door to the hot springs

  
"What, A MALE MANAGER!"  
"THAT"S ABSURD!"

"WE REFUSE THIS INTRUSION"  
"YEAH HE IS A PREVERT!"

A very charred Naru and Motoko came out the door and from what I can see on their faces,  there was going to be a gravestone for Keitaro within the hour.  Naru turned to Haruka.

  
"What grounds does he have to become this dorms manager?" She demanded  
"He is the Urashima family heir.  In fact Grandma Hina chose him herself" Haruka replied

That shut everyone up and had me surprised.

  
"You mean Grandma Hina is going to give him all her money and land in the future?"  I asked  
"Yes under one condintion that really isn't a condintion"  
"Which is" Naru asked, hopefully  
"That is a secret"

Motoko took out her Katana 

"I will not accept this.  I will challenge him to a dual."

"I will warn you once for your on safety:  Do not attempt to harm Keitaro"  
"Why"  
"Because the gods and devils smile upon him"  
"What"  
"Don't believe me.  Just try to slash him with your sword"  
  
Motoko, got really angry and charged into the living room where Keitaro and Suu was.  Haruka stayed with the passed out Shinobu while me and Naru followed.  We got there right when Motoko was about to slash and Keitaro's head. About several inches from his head…

  
"So what Suu!  I can do a better move than that.  Watch!"

Keitaro flipped into the air and landed on Motoko's blade clutching it with between his toes.  I don't know how she manage to hold the blade and his added weight, but she did.  Keitarou flipped right back onto the couch to continue watching the movie.  Ignored, Motoko turned red with embarrassment and fury.  She slashed a chi  wave at him trying to hurt him only a mirror fell through the ceiling and reflected the chi attack back at Motoko.  Her clothes were totally destroyed.   She tried one more time, slashing at his neck, only…

  
"This is how you catch a sword"  
  


He caught it between both his hands and without looking away from Suu

"And this is how you break a sword"

One twist of his wrist, the blade shattered much to Motoko's horror.  Shamefaced, depressed and naked, she ran from the living room   Keitaro didn't even notice all that happened to my surprise.  He and Suu were still caught up into the movies.  Naru and I walked back towards Haruka who just sighed.

"I saw a naked Motoko running past me crying.  Luckily that was only her training sword.  Had that broken,  I suspect that she would commit Seppuku."  
"Wow you weren't kidding when you warned her."  I said.

"Humph!  I don't see the big deal about him anyway"

A sudden enormous water burst appeared and it knocked Naru clear out window.

"Is this I blessing or a curse?" I asked 

"We haven't decided yet"

Read & Review


	3. Ch 3: The study session from hell FIGHT...

Got to Love that Karma

  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews

This is mainly in Mitsune's point of view

( ) Means thoughts

Don't own Love Hina, Duh

Oh and email suggestions 

Ch. 3:  The study session from hell. FIGHT!

A couple days later:      

"Why are you here Mitsune?"

  
Naru was clearly annoyed at my presence in her study sessions.  I guess what annoyed her more was the fact that Keitaro was in there to.    I shook my head

"I don't know.  I'm bored I guess"

"Then why don't you drink like you usually do?"  
"I don't need to drink all the time"  
  
Naru looked at me funny.  She shrugged before frowning.  
  
"And why are you here pervert?"  She asked Keitaro. 

He wasn't listening, just writing answers in his practice booklet.  Naru got even more frustrated and flicked her eraser at him.  He ducked and the eraser bounced off the wall and hit Naru right between the eyes, leaving a red impression between her eyes.  I fell of my seat laughing and that got Keitaro's attention

"Huh Mitsune?  What are you doing here?"

"I told Naru I'm bored"

"Yeah So am I.  Wanna do something"

  
Naru slapped her hands on the table

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a practice test?"

" I did.  I finished it just now"  
"I bet you failed it"

  
Naru smirked, but she doesn't know the consequences of her actions

  
"Fine it's a bet!  If Keitaro does better than you, you have to ..."  I whispered the rest to Naru who blushed 

"And If I win?"

I couldn't think of anything until Keitaro said

  
"I'll leave Hinata-Sou"

"It's a deal!"

They shook hands as I thought (I wonder if Naru will do that)  Keitaro quickly graded Naru's test.

"You got 95.9%"

"HA your turn"

  
 Naru snatched Keitaro's test out of his hands

  
"Say bye bye to Hinata-Sou"

She began grading the test and the strangest thing happened.  Her face changed from cocky to amused to slighty worried right to full blown fear and embarrassment.  She froze into place.

  
"What I get Naru?"  Keitaro asked curiously

"Um Um You failed!   Ha HA Ha" She answered scared

"Oh I guess I have to move"  
"Yah I guess you do"  
  


Keitaro began walking out the door when the ceiling broke through and a naked Shinobu landed on Naru. The paper in her hand flew into mine.  I looked at the paper, ignoring the apologies of a beet red Shinobu as she ran out the door at the speed of light.  I looked at the paper and smirked.

"Naru you lied!!"

"She did?" Keitaro asked

"You got a 120%"  
"A120%"

"Look at it yourself"

  
Keitaro looked at the paper and grinned.  He got every question, plus the impossibly hard extra credit

'"I guess I won the bet"

"NOOOO!!!"  Naru said as she ran out the door even faster then Shinobu.

Keitaro looked around

"Hey where did Naru go?"

"She ran away."

"Oh well what did she have to do if she lost?"  
"You'll see tomorrow"

"Oh okay.  Can you help me fix the ceiling?"

This would have been my clue to run hard and run fast, but I looked into his serene eyes and nodded, blushing like a ten year old girl.  Next thing I knew, we were fixing the ceiling as he told me stories of all the places he seen.  Again Keitaro suprises me yet again.

  
"Want to come along sometime"  
"I would like that"  
  


(Whoa!  Did that just come out my mouth?  Come on Mitsune!  Everyone doesn't call you Kitsune for nothing)  Yet I just sat there working on the ceiling blushing even harder.

The next day

I woke up first for once.  Maybe because I haven't had a drink all day yesterday or maybe I wanted to see want to see what Naru will look like.  Never the less, Shinobu was surprised to see me fully dressed drinking a cup of coffee.

  
"Mitsune?  Is that you?"  
"Yeah what of it kid?"

"Its just that I never seen you sober in the mornings"

"Oh come on that can't be true!"

Shinobu scratched her head in thought before finally shaking her head. Wow I maybe I should lie off the stuff for a while so I can think about this.  I kept on thinking of past experiences of my drinking and didn't notice that everyone began showing up.  In fact It was Keitaro who brought me out my thoughts.

  
"Morning Mitsune"  
"Morning"  
"Um where is Naru?"

  
I was about to answer but…

"Pikachu"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and began laughing, even Motoko couldn't resist.  Naru was dressed in a Pikachu cos-play costume, complete with a twitching tail.  It took all my will power not to laugh.

"Morning Naru"  
"I hate you" she whispered to me as she sat down

"That's what you get for thinking Keitaro is stupid"

That's how breakfast went.  Every time Naru called attention to herself, everyone would just start laughing and She would turn redder and redder.  I was about to defuse the bomb that was about to explode until Keitaro spoke.

  
"Oh don't get mad Naru.  You look absolutely cute with that on"

"Huh?"  Naru said red from blushing

"Yeah I wonder what cute cos-play clothes you're going to wear next"

Naru to everyone's surprise; blushed even harder and ran away from the table.  I looked at Keitaro jealously. (Eh?  No I can't be jealous) He turned and our eyes locked.  He winked and grin which cause me to blush again.  Motoko noticed this and spoke.

  
"What are you doing pervert?"

"Ah nothing Motoko"

"I don't believe you.  Prepare to Die"

She swing her Katana at him.   I watched in shock as he caught the blade in one hand.  I think Motoko was more scared because she gulped and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes

"Please don't break my blade," She begged trying to pull the blade out of his hand.  It didn't budge an inch 

I remembered how a couple days ago Keitaro unknowingly shattered her practice sword.  I took a closer look and saw that it was her family blade.  Then I saw Keitaro's face and I nearly pissed in my pants from fear.  He looked like a Oni woken up on the wrong side of the bed.  

"My My.  What do we have here?"

"Keitaro let go of my blade."

  
Motoko twisted it somewhat and I saw blood leaking down the blade.  Keitaro's grin grew from ear to ear.

  
"Why Motoko it is a nice blade.  It will be a shame to break such a nice weapon"

With a twist of his wrist the sword flipped out her hands into Keitaro's.  In looked into his eyes and noticed that they were glazed over.  Motoko shivered as her weapon was taken.

  
"I shall challenge you for such a weapon"

  
That blew the rest of us away.    
  
"Keitaro you can't beat me!"

"Keitaro are you crazy?"

"Yeah big brother is gonna fight!!!"

"You'll get hurt!!"

Those words had came out of my mouth.  I froze trying to find the point that I actually cared, but Keitaro interrupted my thoughts

"I see I need to prove myself.  On the roof in two hours or the sword gets destroyed."

With that, He left.  Motoko tried following him, but here foot got stuck in a crack on the floor, making her slam into the ground.  Moments later an extermly pissed off Haruka ran into the room out of breath.

"WHICH…_huff_…ONE…_huff_…THREATENED…_huff_…HIM!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone pointed to Motoko, who looked like she didn't do anything.  I watched as Haruka caught her breath as she grew even more worried.

"I am going to call grandma Hina.  When are you going to fight?"

"Two hours."  
"Oh Shit!  I gotta call her now."

I watched as Haruka ran out the room in a frenzied panic.

"I think you are in trouble."

"What can that perverted 'man' do?"  Motoko exclaimed nervously.

Chapter over

….

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Okay I am not that big of a bastard.  Ladies and Gentleman:  The Fight Scene!

  
Two Hours Later.

  
            I watched as Motoko paced back and forth at the sight of the battlefield.

"Nervous?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no"

"I would be"

"What can he do anyway?  He is nothing but an lucky weak pervert"

  
Suddenly, a blur fly through the air past us and then the trees behind us exploded into splinters.  When I turned back in that direction, there I saw Keitaro, still smiling like the devil himself.   I did notice that he was wearing an all black kendo uniform similar to Motoko's except that instead of sleeves it was all chain mail and on his back was a jagged yin-yang symbol with the white part bloody and rotten and the black part had chains poking through it.  The black part of the ying-yang symbol seemed to glow off his back.  I looked back towards Motoko and she was twitching out of fear.

"You should be scared"  

"Whatever give me back my weapon so I can end this thing"

Keitaro smirked and threw the weapon expertly at Motoko and had she not snatched it out of midair it was going to pierce her chest.

"Your weapon sucks anyway"

"Oh I don't see you carry one?"

Keitaro again smirked sending waves of fear and something else done my back.  He took out another sword but it did not look like Motoko's.  It was taller then Keitaro himself and the blade was blood red, yet he easily carried the thing with one hand over his shoulder.  I thought Motoko wanted to hide under a rock and cry.  (I'm glad I'm not her at the time) 

  
"Has the fight started?"

  
The voice came from Haruka. I shook my head and she sighed in relief.

"Good there is still time"  
"Time for what?"  Shinobu asked.

  
The conversation was interrupted as the cling of swords drew our attention.  Motoko and Keitaro was sword locked, but it can be seen that she was losing. She was using both hands just to keep her blade pressed against his, but Keitaro only held the sword with one hand and he was sighing

  
"Is this the best you can do?  I thought you were a warrior!"  
"I am so fight me!"

"As you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you."

  
Keitaro pushed with one hand and forced her blade back, as he was surrounded by a red aura.  The blades disengaged as the two zoomed of into the forest.  I only saw blurs and loud metallic noises and trees being cut into firewood.  They landed and Motoko was breathing heavily and her clothes were torn and dirty.  Keitaro hasn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"You are better then I thought"  he said as one of the chain mail sleeves fell off his arm  
"Better…_huff_…believe…_huff_…it!!!"

"Time to get serious"

Keitaro got into a stance and held his sword with both hands, parallel with his blowing hair.  I found myself blush despite the seriousness.  Motoko got into a similar stance and they both stood still.  I could have sworn I saw the wind blow leaves in-between the two still fighters.  Suddenly, in a blur of movement, both charged at the other.  To me they passed each other with out doing anything and now they stood in opposite positions with backs facing each other.  After a few seconds Keitaro smirked and put away his sword as Motoko's clothing tore to shreds and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I won.  Now to finish the fight."

He charged at the knocked out Motoko aiming to kill.  Before anyone could scream, a blur appeared out of nowhere and Keitaro collapsed to the ground.  Over him was a shorter dark haired girl carrying a humongous iron fan. Haruka sighed in relief.

"I am glad you could make it, Kanako"

Read and review


	4. Ch 4 Little Sister and the Urashima curs...

Got to Love that Karma 

A/N Sorry for the delay.  Had things to do

( ) Means thoughts

Don't own Love Hina, Duh

Oh and email suggestions

Ch. 4 Little Sister and the Urashima curse plus Mitsune pranks, TAMA!

  
"I am glad you could make it, Kanako"

Kanako?  Who the hell is this girl?  She had put away her giant iron fan to god knows where and she has the unconscious Keitarou over her shoulder.  I decided to voice my concern.

"Um who are you?"

She turned and stared at me for a while trying to probe my expression, then she smirked

"I'm his fiancé little girl" 

"What?"

  
Everyone was shocked.  Then a stray tile hit her in the head

  
"It isn't nice to lie to people, Little Sister." Said a voice from her shoulder.

"But, brother it's so fun"

Keitarou slid off her shoulder and frowned.  
  
"It happen again didn't it"

She nodded.  Keitarou's sad expression nearly broke my heart.  He looked like a kicked puppy

  
"Is Motoko…"

She shook her head and pointed to where the naked Motoko was laying on the floor. Keitarou sighed in relief.  He walked over and picked her up

"I'm going to put her to bed" He said sadly

I wanted to follow him, tell him everything is going to be fine but for some reason, my feet would not move.  I watched him disappear through the doors of the inn and sighed.  Luckily everyone else was too busy looking at the new comer.  Haruka walked towards her and give her a hug

"Thanks. I don't know what would have happened."  
"No problem Aunty"

Kanako was promptly hit on the head

"Don't call me Aunty"

I cleared my throat and got their attention.

"What just happened?"

Haruka sighed and started walking towards the inn

"Follow me"  

Inside the living room Haruka was sitting on the couch and I was in a chair, minus Motoko and Keitarou, all the other girls were there.  I was the one to start speaking.

"Okay Haruka, what is going on"

"You remembered when I told that the gods and devils smile upon him"

I nodded, still finding the phrase to be weird

"Keitarou for some reason has supernatural luck"

That explains a lot of things.

"I figured that when Naru and Motoko got beaten up without touching him"

"I mean it, do not take it literally.  When Keitarou was born, a god and demon both blessed him. It kind of caused a personality split.  Think of it as Yin and Yang.  Most of the time, the light side of Keitarou's mind is in control and is lucky in a good way, but when Keitarou is directly threatened, Yang takes over.  He is the more darker side and has skills and not to mention lucky in a very dangerous way"

This all blew me for a ride, but that nagging doubt spoke itself

"What do you mean lucky in a dangerous way?"

"Keitarou was shot at three years ago, the very wind turned the bullet around and hit the shooter between the eyes.  Yang receives good luck at the expense of other's most of the time, very bad luck for others"

Naru gulped

"So if I had directly attacked him…"

"Most likely, you'll be dead, crippled or in a lot of pain"

I turned to Kanako

"What was with the fiancé crack?"

"Why jealous?"

I made sure I was not blushing on the outside but on the inside I was red as a tomato

"No, I just don't believe in 'brotherly love' the way you do."

Kanako growled

"Keitarou is my ADOPTED brother, so it is okay to pursue him"

(Oh hell no.  I am not about to let some biyachh take my man) I turned bright red and tried my best to hide it

"He sees you as his sister, so he will think it to be wrong"

That shut her up.  I smirked 

  
"I'm sick of the angsty stuff, I'm going to see if Keitarou is okay"

I ignored all the strange looks I got and walked to his room.  I knocked his door softly 

"Keitarou?"

A muffled voice came out

"Yes Mitsune?"

"Hold on, I'm coming in"

I walked in and saw Keitarou looking at the wall, with a guitar in his hands, on his face was such a sad expression.  It reminded me of a kicked puppy again.  I sat across from him

"You any good?"

He stroked the strings and played such a complex tune that I had some trouble following, but all in all it was very good

"I dabble," he said

"You still feel bad for the fight with Motoko"

He nodded holding in tears

  
"I could have hurt her"

"But you didn't "

"But I could have, what if Kanako had not stopped me?"  
"Then something else had to be done"

He stared at me, his eyes plowing into my very being, it was a feeling that was arousing and painful to feel and for some reason I wanted that look again.  I turned red as many naughty thoughts entered my head,  mainly involving Keitarou some Sake and one hell of a bottle.  I mentally slapped myself

  
"Kei-keitarou, then I'll stop you if I have to.  Trust me, you'll never hurt anyone again"

"And how are you going to do this"

"Like This"

I must of lost my mind, because the next thing I know, I flashed him.  He went down hard, in a shower of blood erupting from his nose. Worried I went two examine him (NO NOT LIKE THAT) and found that he had a goofy smile on his face as his hands spasmed as if they were grabbing something.  Standing up, I held out two fingers

  
"Victory!"

I don't know where the hell it came from, but a flying turtle flew by holding a banner that said 'Mitsune-1, Keitarou-0' I blinked and fell down laughing.  That woke up Keitarou from his flesh-induced dreams.  His cheerful expression was back on his face

"What is so funny?"

"Get this, a flying turtle flew by and had a score pallet.  It said 'Mitsune-1, Keitarou-0'"

"Why are you ahead"

"Because this"

  
I flashed him again and again he went down but not before saying

"Of course you know this means war"

"I know"

  
And he was out with another blood eruption from his nose.  Sure enough, the same turtle flew by again with a scoreboard tied to its neck.  On it, it said 'Mitsune-2, Keitarou-0' I laughed and went out the room, before Keitarou woke up.

The next day, I woke up feeling great.  I looked at my clock and found that I had actually woke up on time.  I went to my drawer to put some clothes on, but when I opened it, every piece of clothing was gone.  

  
"Most peculiar"

  
I went to the next one and the next one and the next one, but all my clothes where missing.  I went to my closet and gasp, everything was gone but that stupid pikachu costume I 'suggested' that Naru wear.  I looked down and realized it is this or I go naked.  I look at it to see a note from Keitarou 'Gotcha' The turtle flew by and on the scoreboard was 'Mitsune-2, Keitarou-1' Despite my situation, I started giggling and scratched the turtle under it's chin before getting dressed.  

"If it is war he wants, it is war he gets"

I walked outside my room and headed straight for the dining room, ignoring the laughter from my fellow tenants and headed for a smirking Keitarou.  Without warning I grabbed his hands and placed them on my chest.  Keitarou was on the ground, bloody nose and twitching.  The turtle I so caringly dubbed Tama flew by the score was 'Mitsune-4 (I must of got double for the double whammy), Keitarou-1' and was gone again.  I picked Keitarou off the ground

  
"Where are my clothes?"  

I said in a sickly sweet tone of voice

"I do not know what you are talking about"

He replied, playing the fool.  

"Last chance"

"I cannot tell a lie, I know not a thing"

I sat in his lap, and kissed him, tongue and all. All the other tenants were shocked to say nicely.  In reality, they were running in circles like chickens with their heads cut off and Kanako was glaring evilly at me. 

"They're in the laundry room"

Then Keitarou's eyes roll in the back of his head and he was on the ground again, unconscious with a goofy grin on his face (It is nice to know I still have that effect on people) Tama flew by and I caught the score 'Mitsune-5, Keitarou-1' I went and picked up my clothes and got dressed, while planning many other things to do to Keitarou (Oh yes Keitarou, we shall do many things) I laughed and Shinobu ran away screaming out of fear. 

"Opps" 

It was the next day and I was board out of my mind, for Keitarou had to go to his study school.  So here I was on the roof with some half-full jug of sake,  (I'm the optimist) While Tama glided lazily above me,  I don't know why or where did he come from but I love the little bugger, I guess.  

  
"Tama?"

"Miyu!"

"Bored?"

  
The smart turtle nodded

  
"Want to mess with Kanako"

The turtle adopted one of my evil expressions and nodded 

With in ten minutes, we both had water balloons not filled with water.  I looked over the roof to the poarch where Kanako was practicing with her fans.

"HEADS UP"

I tossed it, and Kanako  didn't noticed until it was too late. She flipped me the bird and stormed away

  
"How rude"

"Miyu!"

"I wonder when is she going to notice that the water balloons was filled with clear bleach, rather than water"

"MMMMMIIIIIITTTTSSSSSUUUUNNNNEEEEE!"

"I guess about now.  I can sure use a drink.  Wanna join me Tama?"

The turtle nodded and we both escaped and hid somewhere we can't be found.  Thankfully because moments later, a half blond Kanako, stormed onto the roof with numerous bladed weapons.  That was when she found my surprise.  Twenty more bleached filled balloons went off, completely drenching her.  I could swear I could see her glowing.  Oh well time to escape. After all, I can't 'play' with Keitarou if I am dead

Read and Review


End file.
